La infancia que nos unió
by Erika Serena Tsukino
Summary: Esta es la historia de como dos niños terminaron juntos por la eternidad. One-shot.


** Aquella infancia que nos unió**

Era una tarde gris, cuando un pequeño niño de aproximadamente 6 años, pelo negro y ojos azules, caminaba en el patio de un hospital.

-¿Por qué no puedo recordar nada? Me siento solo y ¿por qué tuvieron que morir mis papás?- se preguntaba aquel pequeño, rompiendo en llanto.

-Anda, Usagi, ve a jugar al patio mientras tu mamá tiene a tu hermanito.- dijo un hombre alto y delgado que usaba anteojos.

-Si papi. ¿Tardalá mucho en nacel mi helmanito?- dijo una pequeña rubia con problemas de habla, tiene ojos azules y unos dulces 3 años.

-No, pequeña Usagi, ya verás que en lo que menos piensas, tu hermanito nacerá.-dijo aquel hombre.

-¿Le puedo escojel el nomble al bebé?-dijo la pequeña.

-Tal vez, ¿cómo quieres que se llame tu hermanito, Usagi?- dijo el hombre agachandose a la altura de la nena.

-¡Quielo que su nomble sea Shingo!- gritó

-Mmmm...me gusta, su nombre será Shingo Tsukino-dijo acariciando la cabeza de su hija

-¡Que bien! ¿Pelo mamá y tú me van a seguil queliendo como siemple?-preguntó la pequeña.

-Claro, Usagi. Tú siempre seras nuestra nena consentida.-dijo el hombre.

-Señor Kenji, su esposa lo espera en la sala de parto. Yo me encargaré de vigilar a su pequeña.-dijo una enfermera.

-Gracias, cuide bien de Usagi.-dijo el hombre dándole un beso en la cabeza a su hija.

-Claro, no se preocupe. Pequeña, por ahí hay unas flores, ¿por qué no recoges algunas para tu mamá y tu hermanito?- dijo la enfermera.

-Si, glacias pol la idea señolita enfelmela.-dijo corriendo hacia unas amapolas.

-Claro, pequeña. Si quieres algunas rosas, me avisas por favor, yo las cortaré y les quitaré las espinas.-dijo.

-Señolita enfelmela, ¿podlía coltalme así de losas?- dijo la niña mostrando cinco de sus dedos.

-Claro. Pero no me digas señorita enfermera, llámame Noreli.-dijo así la joven enfermera.

-Esta bien, Noleli. Pol mientlas me colta las losas yo ilé a jugal celquita del álbol.-dijo la niña corriendo hacia un árbol donde había un niño sentado, llorando.

-Hola, ¿pol qué llolas?- prequntó.

-Hola, es que un amigo se va a ir y me va a dejar solo. Mis papás ya no estan conmigo. Bueno en fin, mi nombre es Mamoru, Chiba Mamoru.-dijo el pequeño.

-¡Hola Mamolu! Soy Usagi, Tsukino Usagi.-dijo la niñita sonriendole.

-Tienes problemas para pronunciar la "r" ¿verdad, Usagi?-preguntó

-Sip. Mi mami dice que se me va a colegil el ploblema, dice que es polque aún estoy chiquita.- dijo la pequeña.

-Ah, ¿cuántos años tienes Usagi?-preguntó Mamoru.

-Así-dijo mostrandole tres de sus dedos.-¿Y tú, Mamolu?-preguntó la rubia.

-Yo tengo seis.-dijo.

-Mamolu, yo no me se los númelos, ¿podlias mostlalme ese númelo con tus dedos?-dijo esta sonriendo.

-Claro, mi número de años es así- dijo mostrandole seis dedos-Sabes, Usagi, tú pareces una princesa.-dijo.

-¿De verdad? Mis compañelitas del pleescolal dicen que una plincesa tiene un buen habla y no son tan escandalosas y tontas como yo-dijo mostrandose triste.

-Pues tu pareces una linda y rubia princesa. Desde ahora para mí serás la princesa Usako.-dijo.

-¿Pol qué Usako?-dijo esta confundida.

-Tú nombre significa conejo, y Usako es pequeño conejo. En realidad tus odangos parecen orejitas.-dijo sonriendo.

-¡Mamolu, sonleiste! Cuando yo llegue tenias tu calita tliste. Ahola estas sonliendo.-dijo Usagi alegre.

-Es que me contagiaste tu alegria, princesa Usako.-dijo.

-Siiiii. Hice a Mamolu sonleil.-dijo pegando pequeños saltitos.

-¿Quieres jugar a las atrapadas?-preguntó

-¡Si! Atlapame si puedes, Mamolu.-gritó corriendo.

-Ya verás que te atraparé, pequeña princesa.-gritó corriendo tras de la pequeña rubia.

Así, Usagi salió corriendo, mientras reia. Noreli se dió cuenta que el niño más triste de el hospital, Mamoru, jugaba con la pequeña hija de Ikuko y Kenji Tsukino. Noreli simplemente sonrió cuando vio una tierna escena de Mamoru atrapando a Usagi y la cargaba y le daba vueltas.

-Mamolu, es muy diveltido jugal contigo. Y me da lisa que me calgues y me des vueltas. Es muy diveltido.-dijo riendo la pequeña.

-¿Si te cargo y te doy vueltas así?-dijo cargandola de nuevo y dándole vueltas a la pequeña.

-Si, así, Mamolu. Te quielo mucho, eles mi mejol amigo. Pol qué ya somos amigos, ¿veldad?-dijo sonriendo.

-Si, Usako. Y tú tambien eres mi mejor amiga.-dijo dándole una cálida y tierna sonrisa.-También te quiero mucho, pequeña princesa.-dijo mostrando una gran sonrisa.

-Sabes, Mamolu.-dijo-Mmm-contestó-Si yo soy una plincesa, ¿tú eles mi plincipe?-preguntó sonrojada.

-S-s-si U-u-usako.-dijo nervioso y sonrojado.-¿Por qué estas en un hospital? Si yo te veo bastante saludable.-dijo cambiendo el tema.

-E-e-es que m-mi mami va a tenel u-un bebito.-dijo aún nerviosa y ella se decia a si misma que no tenia razón de estar nerviosa.

-Usako, ¿estás tartamudeando por lo que me dijiste?-preguntó.

-S-s-si, pelo no cleo tenel lazón, ¿o sí?-dijo.

-Bueno, yo tampoco sé.-dijo con una sonrisa.

-¡Usagi, ya corté tus rosas! ¡Ven aquí por ellas y luego podras seguir jugando!-indicó Noreli.

-¿La enfermera te esta cuidando?-preguntó Mamoru.

-Sipi, espelame aquí, no me taldo.-dijo sonriente.

Entonces, en lo que Usagi fue a recoger las flores, Mamoru cortó una clavelina para dársela a Usagi. Usagi regresó y Mamoru le dio la flor muy sonrojado. Entonces la pequeña, muy emocionada y sonrojada con el regalo de su amigo, le dió un beso, se lo quería dar en la mejilla, pero Mamoru se voltéo a ver el rostro de Usagi y le falló. El beso que le dio, se lo dio en los labios. Ambos duraron un momento con ese beso y cuando se separaron se sonrojaron. Noreli rió por lo bajo y se emociono con la ternura e inocencia de ambos pequeños.

-U-u-u-usako.-dijo sorprendido con el beso de su amiga.-M-m-mamoru, perdón yo solo quería...-y fue callado por el abrazo de su principe.

-Pequeña princesa, sin darte cuenta pronunciaste la "r" bien. Y no me enoje, la verdad fue lindo.-dijo abrazando y sonriendolé a su amiga.

-¿Tú crees? Pero si estoy prounciando bien la "r". La verdad creo que fue como el beso que le dio el principe a Cenicienta en ese cuento que mi mamá me cuenta- dijo sonrojada y mostrando una sonrisa a aquel niño.

-Si, oyé-llamó a la niña-Mmm.-contestó.-Te prometo que cuando seamos grandes nos casaremos y viviremos felices como en aquella historia.-dijo sonriendole.

-¿D-de v-v-verdad?-dijo.

-Si, claro. Así que te lo voy a pedir. Tsukino Usagi, ¿te casarías conmigo cuando seamos grandes?-dijo arrodillandose.

-¡Si, Mamoru!-dijo lanzandose a sus brazos y se dieron otro pequeño besito en los labios.

_19 años más tarde..._

-Mamo-chan, ¿qué haces?-preguntó una rubia.

-Viendo la foto de una amiga con la que me prometí casar, Usako.-dijo sonriendo.

-Mamo-chan, esa soy yo cuando tenía tres años.-sonrió.

-Así que siempre si te cumplí, pequeña princesa.-dijo sonriendo.

-Si, Mamo-chan. Te dije hace 19 años que me casaría contigo.-dijo la rubia.

-Y ahora resulta que siempre si fuiste una princesa.-dijo sonriendo.

-Y tú mi principe.-dijo sonrojada.

-Y ahora simplemente esperamos la llegada de nuestra pequeña Chibiusa. En este precioso patio de hospital en el que nos conocimos.-dijeron al unisóno.

-Hola, Sr. y Sra. Chiba.-dijo una enfermera de unos 39 años.

-¡Noreli!-gritaron al unisóno.

-¿Pequeños Usagi y Mamoru?-preguntó.

-Los mismos, pero ya no tan pequeños, ya mi esposa espera a una pequeña a la que la llamaremos Chibiusa.-dijo Mamoru abrazandola.

-Si, veo que cumpliste tu promesa. Cuidense mucho y sean felices con su pequeña.-dijo la enfermera.

-Si, te lo aseguramos, Noreli.-dijeron al mismo tiempo.

Y pronto pasaron al hospital y tuvieron a la pequeña Chibiusa. Vivieron mucho tiempo gobernando al Tokio de Cristal.

_**El rincón de** **Erika**_

Gracias por los reviews y espero que les guste este one-shot.

Saluditos.

Erika.


End file.
